Need
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: His previous scared state brought questions that she wanted answers to. A heart-to-heart was bound to ensue—or at least something close to it. KanameSousuke


Hi! Well, this is my first KanameSousuke fic, inspired by FUMOFFU Episode 6. I hope you like guys like the turn out.

* * *

--Need--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Panic! is definitely not mine; neither are The Perishers or their song, "Nothing Like You and I".  
**Summary:** His previous scared state brought questions that she wanted answers to. A heart-to-heart was bound to ensue—or at least something close to it. KanameSousuke

* * *

_**Song of Inspiration**_:  
"We spent some time  
Together walking  
Spent some time just talking  
About who we were  
You held my hand so  
Very tightly  
And told me what we  
Could be dreaming of  
There's nothing like you and I"

* * *

Thump! Thump! THUMP! The intensity at which Sousuke's heart was beating was frightening. His entire body was shaking with fear. Confusion spread throughout his scared mind. Was this what Chidori had meant by fear? In any case, he didn't like the feeling. It was foreign; he wanted it gone. He wanted Kaname to be playing a joke; he needed her not to be dead.

"Kaname! Get up. Answer me. No, hold on. Don't move. Don't talk. Stay there. I'll come to you. Just wait." Sousuke ran at full speed towards his blue-haired friend. Her eyes were moving…Yes! That meant she was alive or at least close to it. There was still hope. "Are you hurt, Kaname? Kaname, are you all right?"

"I don't know." Chidori lightly answered. She was speaking! Sousuke felt as if the entire world's weight had been lifted from his heart. Suddenly, he spotted something…red? Panic rushed through his body. Taking in a deep breath, he reached out for the blood. The smell wasn't that of blood. It was of…paint can—and there happened to be one there. That meant that it wasn't Kaname's blood. She was going to be all right…

* * *

The sun was slowly descending. The beautiful interplay of orange and red washed over Sousuke and Kaname. The latter had become so tired from her near death experience that she fell asleep. Sagara had merely smiled before placing her on top of his back. With on arm on Kaname's back and the other on the bike, Sousuke slowly made his way home.

It was amazing how such a moment had impacted his entire composure. The feeling of being helpless, just watching Chidori fall with the ceiling had been knee-weakening. There had been that fear tugging at his heart. There had been so many needs at once. The need to have her alive; the need to have her speak; the need to have her do something. He didn't know why or how it happened, but it did. Even though he had strictly told Kaname he couldn't be frightened. Apparently, that had been a lie. Not that a confession matter in this point in time. As long as Chidori was safe, nothing else mattered.

Kaname's face brushed on Sousuke's white shirt. A smile appeared on her face. It was _his_ scent. The scent of Sousuke Sagara, the most clueless teenage ever to exist. Truthfully, however, she wouldn't want it any other way. It wouldn't make things so eventful.

Her name—he had called out her real name. The jitteriness of his voice, the shakiness of his eyes, and his fear at seeing her in such a state had all been so real. Were they all signs that he cared for her…Suddenly, something woke her up from her reverie. Were where they? As she opened her eyes, she heard Sousuke ask if she had awakened. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll walk now." At least that had been her intention. Next thing either of the teens knew, the high school girl lost her balance.

'Stubborn as usual.' The military boy thought as his instincts to take hold of her too place. Smiling towards Kaname's blushing face, he indicated for her to get on the bike. "I'll ride. If anything, and I mean anything, just hold on to me." A smiling Kaname agreed. Maybe she was right.

* * *

The gentle night breeze blew past Kaname as she sat on the bike's only seat. Sousuke was in front of her, pedaling away in a paced manner. All in all, everything was quite peaceful; but there was something on Kaname's mind. The blue-eyed beauty held on tightly to her seat as she stared at the stars. There were so many them. Distant and mysterious, just like Sousuke.

His persona was so different from everyone else's. He hadn't a clue about living a normal life—one without military talks or missions. It made Kaname wonder exactly what went on in his head. She needed to know what he had felt at thinking her dead. But she was scared. Then again, life was about taking chances. She would never know if she didn't try. Besides, she didn't want to die not knowing. The truth: today had proved anything could happen at any second of the day.

"Hey, Sousuke?" To Hell with it. She'll give it a shot.

"Yes?"

"Were you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"When I fell and it looked like I was covered in blood?" Kaname timidly elaborated. Minutes seemed to pass by. Maybe it had been a bad idea. She shouldn't have asked. Her curiosity just had to take over.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Shock hit the blue-eyed girl. She had set her concentration on anything besides the embarrassment of the moment of silence. But he had finally answered. However, had she heard correctly? Sousuke Sagara, the Sousuke Sagara, military expert, had been stricken with fear? And at the moment of seeing her, Kaname Chidori, fall? This was too great. She needed to hear it again. Ugh. He wasn't cooperating; did he not understand how important this was to her? "If you don't tell me, I'll give you something to really be scared of. So let's hear it."

"No, Kaname. I didn't say anything." Before they knew it, Kaname had managed to let Sousuke's hectic driving land them on a patch of grass.

* * *

"Are you okay, Kaname?" Sousuke asked as he held out his hand. Kaname merely shook her head. "What is wrong? Where are you hurt?" Panic struck Sagara again. God, how he hated this feeling.

"No, silly. I mean sit down with me. Enjoy the starlit sky. Kaname smiled as she hugged her knees to her chest. Feeling relived, Sousuke quietly sat next to Chidori. "They're beautiful, aren't they? They remind me of you."

"Of me? How?" Sousuke didn't understand the metaphor. He was human, with living organs, able to talk, and things of that nature. Stars were merely balls of hot gas. How were they remotely alike?

"Well, they're so enigmatic. They can form constellations. They're so far away. We can't see their true form. Like you. We can see you, but you're so different and unpredictable. Don't get me wrong; it's a good quality. It's just that sometimes it would be nice to be able to read you." Kaname turned to face Sousuke. A smile placed on her pretty features. She needed to tell him somehow, right?

A flabbergasted Sousuke looked at Kaname. He had never known she felt that way. How could he explain what had happened to him a few hours ago? As he thought of the girl's words, and looked at the sky once more, he knew what he needed to say. "They remind me of you, too." The dark-haired boy blurted out. Suddenly, he saw the question written in Kaname's widened eyes. "They're beautiful to see. A loss of any single one of them is tragic. Just as if I had lost you." Sousuke himself was slightly shocked as she spoke those words

Kaname felt the biggest smile surface on her lips. He has said it. "Thank you, Sousuke." The blue-haired girl then tightly embraced the brown-haired boy. It took a moment before her realized what had happened. The tensions in his shoulders loosened as he held his hand at her back. There is definitely no other couple like Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara.


End file.
